


I Bet You (Will Love Me Someday)

by deelnefire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fantasy, Isekai, Magical Realism, Multi, Princes & Princesses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelnefire/pseuds/deelnefire
Summary: Dhira menangisi peti mati sahabatnya.Karena dia, Keluarga sahabatnya hancur. Dia menyesali itu.Dia meminta maaf pada keheningan hutan dan reruntuhan.Lalu ia tertidur.Dan saat matanya terbuka, dia berada di depan sahabatnya, sedang melakukan pernikahan.Hal yang membuat dia ingin pingsan adalah DIA MENJADI TUAN PUTRI!DIA MENIKAHI SAHABATNYA DAN MENJADI SEORANG WANITA?!HAH?! GIMANA?!
Relationships: Zeus/Dhira





	I Bet You (Will Love Me Someday)

Ketika dia membuka mata, semua yang dia tahu, lenyap. Hilang berubah.

Dia masih ingat, terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah mengarungi lautan untuk berkunjung ke peristirahatan terakhir seseorang yang sangat penting baginya..

Ingatannya pun masih jelas, bila sendirian, dia naik ke atas gunung. Dingin? Jelas! Ini musim dingin! Tapi persetan! Kukuh, kaki terus ia gerakkan ke puncak—ke puing reruntuhan mansion _'orang itu'_.

Namun, hahah! Ketika matanya mulai melihat betapa kehancuran lingkungan di sini, dia merasakan hatinya menganga.

Dulu tempat ini indah. Tapi sekarang lebur.

Semua karena dia.

Menahan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dada, ia terus merangsek ke depan. Melewati puing-puing, ia masuk dalam hutan. 

Kata mereka, makam _'orang itu'_ , ada di atas sana—puncak.

Dan mata coklatnya membelalak ketika melihat peti tergeletak di tengah kepungan semak. Oh. Bahkan ranting pohon telah tumpang tindih menutup atas peti. 

Spontan dia berlari ke peti itu. Kelabakan, ia buang ranting-ranting pohon, lalu tanpa peduli, ia bersihkan permukaan peti itu dengan syalnya. Gigih, dia berusaha membuat tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya menjadi layak.

Baru saat lambang dewi kematian yang memeluk dua buah sabitnya mulai tampak, ia tersenyum. Namun wajahnya lelah, matanya berduka.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu jika tempatmu beristirahat sehancur ini," ia kemudian berbisik. Sembari mengelus lambang berwarna emas pudar di sana, dia mengingat masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang tak akan bisa ia ulang.

"Maafkan aku …" suara duka menggema. Pemilik rema merah itu memeluk erat peristirahatan terakhir sahabat terbaiknya kemudian. "Maafkan aku … maafkan aku …" lalu dia merancau, memohon maaf.

Hatinya hancur kala itu.

Air mata … mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Tapi pikirannya kosong.

Yang dia tahu … dia menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dia meratapi betapa bodohnya dia, tak mempercayai orang yang 100% mempercayainya.

"Maafkan aku Zeus. Maafkan aku!"

Dia terus menangis sambil mendekap kayu dingin itu. Dan setiap detik, permohonan maaf selalu terlantun.

Waktu berlalu. Pagi bergulir, malam menjelang. Ia masih di sana. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Yang jelas … lambat laun lelah mengambil alih. 

Sambil merengkuh tempat peristirahatan sahabatnya, ia tertidur.

Hanya saja ketika dia membuka mata … semua berubah.

Hutan, rumput, reruntuhan, peti … hilang!

Di sini ia, di depan sebuah altar, berdiri menghadap seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan mata biru tajam—seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"K-kau—"

Namun belum juga ia bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia bisa mendengar suara lain bertanya, "Bersediakah Pangeran Zeus di Maztfferta menjadi suami dari Tuan Putri Dhira dei Hailstorm? Menemani Tuan Putri dalam suka maupun duka?"

Seketika tubuhnya mengejang. Matanya membelalak.

Ia menoleh ke arah pendeta di belakang altar. Mulutnya menganga.

Hah?! Gimana?!

Namun sebelum dirinya bisa melemparkan tanya, sebuah dengusan menyapa gendang. Dan suara yang sangat familiar, terlempar. Lelaki di depannya, mengulurkan tangan dan meraih jemarinya yang kecil—gimana? Kecil?!—sebelum mantap menjawab sang Pendeta, "saya bersedia."

Lalu wajah ramah pendeta itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Bersediakah Tuan Putri Dhira dei Hailstorm menjadi istri dari Pangeran Zeus di Maztfferta?"

Di sini, seketika wajahnya memucat.

Gimana? Dia … siapa?

Namanya … Tuan Putri Dhira dei Hailstorm?

TUAN PUTRI???!!

HAH?!

Serta merta ia menunduk. Dan bukannya melihat gundukan di selangkangan yang sebelumnya ia miliki, dia mendapati dua gunung.

Lalu sebelum bisa menjawab pertanyaan pendeta, Dhira merasa dunianya berputar.

Ah. Dia otw pingsan!

[]

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ... deel berusaha menulis romansa normal yang tak normal (?) ah entah ini apa. Saya juga ngga paham. Oke, hanya imajinasi liar--sekian.


End file.
